BBRae Week 2015 Decomposition
by Decomposition
Summary: My submission for BBRae week and my first fanfic!
1. Midnight

**My very first fanfic! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoy it. R/R and follow me on tumblr iiDecomposition.~ Love, Sam. **

The green teenager stood at the edge of the roof, watching the last rays of the rapidly setting sun reflect off the bay. His face was illuminated just barely with varying shades of red, orange, and yellow before the sun dipped beneath the horizon and disappeared altogether. With the darkness settling in, the multitude of flickering candles on the rooftop seemed to stand out even more, hundreds of little golden flames dancing happily with the cool breeze that drifted through the bay and ruffled the boy's hair.

Beast Boy looked down at the town across the bay, his eyes studying the lights that were a little brighter than usual. He knew why. It was the same reason he was up on the roof alone, surrounded by a million candles that had taken forever to light and the table that had taken ages to set up.

New Year's.

To be exact, New year's Eve.

Beast Boy's hands fidgeted with the buttons on his deep purple button down shirt. before finally untucking the uncomfortable garment. He knew he looked ridiculous, maybe that was why she didn't come. Stabbing his fingers through his gel-encrusted locks, Beast Boy released a long breath, figuring it would do him no harm to mess up his hair now. A glance down at his watch reminded him that it was 11:30, a whole hour and a half later than the time he had asked her to show up on the roof. Beast Boy looked back at the table behind him that was covered with a simple white tablecloth and place settings for two. Yet another candle sat in the middle, casting light on the two plates of uneaten food. It had long since gone cold, and the playlist of music he had thought Raven would like had long since stopped playing. It was all classical anyway and Beast Boy was much happier in the silence.

He had thought that maybe this would be the year. He was going to prove to Raven that he had grown up, that he was no longer the annoying kid she had always seen him as. Because the truth of the matter was, he wasn't. Now at 19, Beast Boy's features had all matured and his once scrawny frame had filled out with muscle. And he had thought that now he could finally impress Raven. So he had planned and planned and planned and then planned some more.

He had listened to classical music, dressed up, gelled his hair, asked Cyborg to cook meat, struggled to find out where the cutlery went in relation to the plate. He had done it all, and she hadn't even shown up. Beast Boy checked his watch again, sighing when he saw the time: 11:59. One minute until the time he had been planning to finally kiss Raven. Maybe it was time for him to accept the fact that she wasn't going to show up, no matter how grown up he was. The nervousness that he had been feeling all night faded. His shoulders untensed for the first time that night, and Beast Boy hadn't realized that he had been standing ramrod straight until he allowed himself to relax into his usual, comfortable stance. Below him, he could hear the crowd shouting faintly.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

From behind him came the softest of voices, just a tendril of sound drifting through the wind. "Happy New Year, Garfield."

Beast Boy spun around to see the girl he had been waiting so long for behind him, her signature cape billowing behind her. Her hood was down for once and he could see a faint smile tugging up the corners of her lips.

"You're late."

A soft sigh and then, "Beast Boy, I-"

"Save it, Rae." He leveled his gaze at her, although he was now taller by a long shot. "Do you know how much time I put into this? Did you know that I had to light all these candles and ask Cy to cook meat and then get help from _Robin _to find a fancy outfit?" Beast Boy let out an exasperated sigh before his fingers found his dark green locks once more, messing up his hair again.

Raven's voice, firm, yet soft somehow overcame the cheers from the town below. "Garfield, listen. This," Raven gestured to the table behind her, "Isn't who you are. I want the real you. I _like _the real you. You don't need fancy music or fancy clothes or fancy food to impress me. You just need to be you. Think you can do that?" Raven arched one eyebrow at him, her hands propped up on her hips as she awaited a response.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Good. Now I think I owe you for tonight." And before he could do or say anything else, she had pressed her lips gently against his. It took a second for Garfield to realize just what was happening, but when his mind finally grasped the fact that Raven, _Raven, _the same Raven that he had been crushing on for most of his teenage years was kissing _him_ of all people, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. Garfield returned the kiss with everything he felt and had felt for her all those years, not even caring that his watch read 12:01.


	2. Second Kiss

**My submission of day 2 of BBRae week! Please R/R.~ Love, Sam. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Well, it had finally happened. The Chromatically Challenged Couple had indeed, become a couple.

It had all happened without fanfare, and truthfully, it had begun before the two even knew it. They seemed to be oblivious to the ever observant eye of their leader, the not-so-subtle winks sent in their direction by their cybernetic friend, and the even more obvious attempts of the resident alien to get the two alone together. But even without noticing Robin's knowing looks, Cyborg's over exaggerated winks, and Starfire's insistence on constantly giving the two some time alone, Beast Boy had in fact, managed to muster up the courage to ask Raven on a date.

To no one's surprise but the changeling's, she had said yes.

The three remaining titans hadn't dared to say a word about the whole thing, mostly because of the glare Raven had perfected over the years. Instead, both Robin and Cyborg had reluctantly handed Starfire crumpled up twenty dollar bills the next morning at breakfast.

They hadn't said anything when Beast Boy stumbled out into the common room, wrestling with his tie, or when a voice from inside Raven's room had called out for Starfire and then the Tamaranian had emerged thirty minutes later, followed by Raven, who, under more scrutiny, was wearing lipstick and just a hint of blush on her pale cheeks.

They hadn't said anything when the two returned past midnight, hand-in-hand. Beast Boy sporting his signature grin, a lovestruck look in his dazed, emerald eyes and Raven trying to conceal her flushed cheeks and gentle smile.

They hadn't even said anything when the two disappeared down the hallway, silence following their departure before the just barely audible sound of a goodnight kiss could be heard followed by a not-so-quiet, "Score."

The next morning was a different story.

"But Raeeee!" Beast Boy whined as he sat on the couch, arm slung casually around his new girlfriend.

"It's Raven." His new, _irritated _girlfriend. Raven's eyes never lifted from the book she held in her petite hands and her back was resting mostly against her boyfriend instead of the couch cushions. "And for the last time, no."

Beast Boy was focussed on the video game he had been playing all morning, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on killing the zombies that appeared on the screen in front of him. That didn't stop him from nagging the already peeved empath beside him. "It's just a peck. C'mon, just one?"

Raven looked towards the other members of her team who were seated at the breakfast table and trying hard not to give away their amusement by their facial expressions. "Empath," she growled, and she was immediately met with a table full of sheepish grins.

He didn't stop there.

"How about now?"

"After fighting Plasmus?!"

"Yeah! I mean, I get that the goo-"

Beast Boy was met with a smack on the back of his head. "Take a shower."

He didn't stop there either.

"Beast Boy, you have tomato sauce on your…" Raven paused, placing one hand on her forehead and letting out a soft sigh of exasperation. She raised her eyes towards the changeling in front of her who looked more red than green. "Everywhere."

Or there.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

The scene was an ordinary one, but it didn't stop Raven from being annoyed every time it happened. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both in the kitchen, arguing over what to do about dinner.

"Meat!"

"How about pasta?"

"That's gross, dude…"

"Friends! I shall cook the traditional Tamaranian dish of peace!"

"OH _HECK _NO!"

When she could take it no more, Raven stood, marched right over to Beast Boy, and planted the much sought after second kiss on his lips.

She was met with silence and four pairs four pairs of wide eyes.

"We're ordering Chinese."

And no one dared to say anything after that.


	3. Dreaming

**Thank you so much for reading and following my first fanfic! R/R~ Love, Sam. **

"Get _out, _Beast Boy."

Raven's violet eyes flashed with something threatening and dangerous, a look that her boyfriend, the resident changeling, only knew too well.

Still, he defied her and often got away with it.

But not this time.

"Rae, you gotta stop shutting me out!" Beast Boy let out a frustrated growl as he paced around the empath's room, stomping noisily on the deep purple carpet. Of course, he was in her room uninvited. But when Raven had missed breakfast and lunch _and _dinner, he knew something was wrong and he was going to find out no matter what it took. Besides, Beast Boy was incapable of taking "no" for an answer.

"It's none of your business _Garfield." _He knew that she was really upset when she used his first name like that simply because of the fact that he hated it. He had first caught her floating above her bed, but now she was standing in front of him, her eyes flashing with anger. Her light bulb had exploded a few minutes ago and the two were covered with a million tiny shards of glass that glimmered like stars in the soft glow of the candlelight.

Beast Boy could care less. Because even though she refused to give him an answer, he already knew what it was. "It's because of _him, _isn't it? It's always because of him!" Beast Boy whipped around so that he wouldn't have to face her, wouldn't have to see the acknowledgement in her eyes. Instead, he slammed his fist against her door and listened to the pang of hard metal echo through the empty room.

Silence.

Followed by a soft, "Beast Boy…" He could feel her behind him and then her hand found its way to his shoulder, resting there gently. He hated her.

He loved her.

"Why can't you just forget about him, Rae?"

"I…" He could hear her falter. Raven _never _faltered. She paused, releasing a soft sigh if only to keep them from silence again. "I don't know."

"Well figure it out."

And with that, he was gone. He stumbled down the hallway, not quite aware of the tears that fell from his cheeks. Beast Boy made his way to his room, falling onto his bed with a quiet thump. He didn't need Raven. He didn't need her. He could live without her.

He couldn't. And Beast Boy knew it. He needed her like he need air to breath, water to drink, tofu to eat. She was his everything.

But how could he go back to her? She wouldn't want him back. Not after taking the one thing he had never doubted her with and throwing it in her face.

Malchior.

He could imagine the pain in her eyes, the betrayal he must have brought back, both in the form of a memory and in a parallel of what he was doing to her. He had betrayed her. He had left when she needed him most.

Beast Boy fell asleep feeling the incredible, overwhelming feeling of loss.

Three hours later, he opened his eyes, staring at the cold metal railings of his top bunk.

"I don't need you."

His soft whimper sounded awfully loud in the silence of his empty room.

"Need who?"

A figure beside him shifted and as Beast Boy's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could just make out the glint of Raven's chakra, and then the bright violet irises of her sleep-ridden eyes. His eyes widened for a second as he stared down at the girl he held in his arms for a second, drinking in everything that he had believed he had let go.

"Nothing, I was just dreaming. Go back to sleep." He pressed his lips to her temple and murmured the words softly against her pale skin.

Raven nodded, burying her face back into his chest.

"I love you."

Beast Boy could barely hear the words, but his smile seemed loud enough to make up for the volume they lacked.

"I love you too."

Beast Boy fell back asleep with a smile lingering on his lips, surrounded by the comforting presence of the girl of his dreams.


	4. Protection

**Sorry for the late post! But thank you so much for reading! R/R~ Love, Sam. **

"You keep me safe, I'll keep you wild."

It had been just a few nights ago when Beast Boy burst into her room after a relatively easy battle. Eyes alight and breathing heavy, he hadn't even bothered to take a shower before confronting her.

Raven, on the other hand, was in nothing but a towel, her wet, violet ringlets still dripping at the ends. Her bare feet froze in their tracks on her plum colored carpet, darkened still by the water that slid easily down her smooth, gray skin.

"Rae, you gotta stop this!"

He was exasperated. the frustration he felt rolled off him in tidal waves that the empath felt washing over her, drowning her in the rough sea of emotion. Still, she did her best to push it aside, or at least keep her head above water for a little longer.

"Stop what?"

He could see easily through her feigned innocence, and for once in his life, Beast Boy promised not to let those beautiful violet eyes sway him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

She said nothing, only padded over in near silence to her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and a bra.

"Are you going to stay while I change?"

Raven arched a rounded eyebrow at him and Beast Boy had no choice but to storm out of her room, hearing her door close behind him with a gentle hiss. Even through the metal door, he could still make out her soft exhale.

Beast boy leaned his back against her door, sliding down until he hit the floor with a muted thud.

"Rae, you can't only protect me in battles. I can take care of myself." Beast Boy paused and after another moment of thought, he added, "Promise."

He could hear rustling in her room, assuming that she was getting dressed like she had suggested before he left. The sound ceased, followed by silence.

Finally, her quiet voice floated through the door and over to him. "You don't know that."

"But it's not fair!" He sounded like he was whining, but at this point, he couldn't care less. Lately, she had been more protective of him while they were fighting, and although he knew that she cared about him and he cared about her, he couldn't let her put herself or everything else at a greater risk just to save his butt.

Without warning, Raven's door slid open and Beast Boy found himself on his back, staring up at his girlfriend with wide eyes. She had indeed changed, and he discovered that he was looking up a long expanse of leg to led to a simple pair of black shorts and a loose gray t-shirt.

"Just give me this one thing."

"What?"

Even though he wasn't looking at her right side up, Beast Boy could still make out her signature eye roll before she dragged him into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Listen, Garfield."

He did as he was told and quickly scrambled up to her bed where she sat waiting for him.

"Just let me do this one thing for you. It…" Raven looked away, the tiniest of blushes surfacing in her pale cheeks. "It makes me feel better knowing that you're safe."

Beast Boy's emerald eyes widened, but he still couldn't help the flutter in his chest and the smile that surfaced on his lips. "You don't always know that I'll be safe. We're superheroes, Rae. I mean, I was fine before we started dating!" His smile grew as he took her face in his hands firmly. "Heck, I'm getting stronger every day, I'll be invisible by the time we're married!"

A small smile graced Raven's normally passive lips and Beast Boy lit up at the prospect of putting it there. "I'll be fine, Rae. Honest."

"I know, I just…"

"No buts!" Beast Boy leaned forward, resting his forehead gently against her. His expression returned to it's previous serious expression, but warmth radiated from the green changeling instead of anger. "Promise me you'll stop focussing on me in battles."

A soft sigh and then,

"I promise."

And just like that, Beast Boy leaned over to give his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. He jumped up suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door with me.

"Awesome! Now instead you can protect me when I kick Cy's butt in Mega Monkeys!"

From down the hallway, a shout of indignation called out, "No way! You're on, grass stain!"

And Raven followed her boyfriend to the common room with an amused smile, knowing that she'd always be there to protect him, at least, when he needed it most.


	5. Firsts

**Day 5 of BBRae week! Sorry again for the late submission, but thank you so much for being patient with me. And Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic. Please R/R.~ Much love, Sam. **

She had been his first everything.

The first one he had ever cared about.

The first one to care about him.

She was the first girl he ever held hands with.

The first one to ever give him a reassuring smile when he was nervous.

She was the first one to make his heart flutter and his stomach go all tingly.

She had been his first date. (He had spent hours worrying about his outfit even though they were only going to the local pizza parlour)

She had been the first girl he walked home, and the first one he had slowed down his steps for so the walk would take longer than usual.

She had been the first one he saw in the dusky yellow glow of the flickering streetlamp and realized was _beautiful. _

She had been his first kiss.

She had been the first girl he had ever nervously wrapped his arms around.

She had been the first girl he had ever given his jacket to in order to protect her from the biting bay wind.

She had been the first one he had ever lounged on the couch with, pressed against one another, his arm slung casually around her shoulder.

She had been many things to him.

His first betrayal.

His first heartbreak.

His first taste of reality, bitter and cold.

She was his first love.

He wasn't hers.

He had never truly been Terra's anything.

And as time went on, things changed. He changed. And he found _her. _

She was his only.

The only one who could make him feel safe.

The only one whose reassuring words could calm his jumpy heart.

She was the only one whose eyes seemed to fade the world around her.

The only one whose smile could make his stomach leap to his throat.

She was the only one who saw him when he was broken.

She was the only one who could fix him.

She was the only one who purged the nervousness and made him feel comfortable in his own skin.

She was the only one who wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close instead of the other way around.

And the only one he wanted to do the same for.

She was the only one who triggered his instincts and rocked his very core of his being.

She was a part of him, unchanging and unbreakable.

But she was the only one he could truly trust enough for that.

She might not have been the only one he loved, but she was the only one he had ever truly been in love _with. _

And she was the only one who had ever truly been in love with him.

She was the only one who had made everything feel so right.

She was the only one that made him happy.

So, Raven might not have been his first.

But she had always been.

And would always be.

His only.


	6. Crush

**Here's my 6th submission for BBRae week! And it's on time! Thank you all for reading. R/R.~ Love, Sam. **

"Raeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The empath switched her gaze to the a giggling Cyborg, who was giving her an amused look from the couch. His whole body was shaking as he tried to stifle the laugh that eventually bubbled out anyways. Her piercing eyes met his one human one and Raven didn't even have the time to say "Azarath," before the changeling called out her name again.

"Hide me."

Cyborg didn't need to be told twice.

Raven never asked for help, but somehow, Beast Boy had impressed them all by managing to find Raven every time she tried to avoid him.

Every. Single. Time.

A panel in the ceiling popped open and without warning, Cyborg grabbed Raven and tossed her up. Once the empath was concealed, the panel closed. And just in time. Because not half a second after that, Beast Boy burst into the room, out of breath.

"Hey Cy, have you seen Rae?" Beast Boy walked in, casually leaning against the kitchen counter as he caught his breath.

"Aw, man, why are you so focused on findin' Rae today? You can talk to her any other day." The metal man glanced over to his best friend from the seat he had taken on the couch. He only gave Beast Boy a second of his attention before returning to the video game in front of him.

"Dude! You know why! It's 'cause today's Valentine's Day and Rae's gonna be my valentine!"

Cyborg grunted in response. His eyes were fixed to the screen as he advised his best friend, "Maybe you better rethink your idea, man…."

The sound of a dying zombie sounded and from inside of the ceiling, Raven cringed slightly. She couldn't even escape the video games from _there. _

"Dude, Rae's gonna love it! I know just what Raven likes." Beast Boy flashed a cocky grin before running from the room, yelling behind him, "It's me!"

When she thought it was finally safe, Raven emerged from the ceiling, teleporting herself down to the kitchen before making her way to her own room.

She had just entered the pass-code to unlock her door when she heard a soft swoosh above her. Suddenly, hundreds of paper hearts rained down on her. Made out of construction paper, a gigantic heap of them fluttered down from the ceiling in a shower of pink, purple, and red. They weighed down her cloak and landed in her hair, not to mention, blocked the path to her door. Raven's eyes began to change from its usual violet to deep crimson, her two eyes splitting in four as she flicked the paper hearts off her.

"Beast… Boy!" The pile of hearts exploded, the tiny pieces of paper flying in every direction.

Without warning, the changeling popped up beside her, a grin plastered on his face. "Get it Rae? I have a crush on you! Because ya know, I…" His smile faltered when he finally _saw _Raven and his breath hitched just slightly. "I um, you see…" Beast Boy felt the severity of what he had just done set in as the light bulb above them exploded. All of sudden, his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I.. um, well, I crushed you with…" His eyes dropped to the empath who was taking slow, deliberate steps towards him, and his grin was replaced with a nervous smile.

"...paper hearts."

"Right." Raven took another step towards him, the light of her eyes casting a dark red glow on her pale cheeks.

"Heh…" Beast Boy nervously stabbed his fingers through his deep green locks before shrugging. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rae!" And with that said, he kissed her cheek. It was the most even Beast Boy would dare, before he went sprinting down the hallway.

The glow in Raven's eyes faded, and the red on her cheeks remained in the form of a soft blush as she shook her head slightly at the audacity of the changeling.

"And to think, _I_ have a crush on _him_…" She muttered as the door to her room slid open and she disappeared from the hallway, leaving a trail of paper hearts in her wake.


	7. Realization

**My last submission for BBRae week! Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading my very first fanfic, and for making this rather nerve wracking experience, a wonderful and rewarding one. I will definitely be posting more in the future, so look out for more stories from me! Follow me on tumblr if you would like writing updates, or just some more BBxRae. .com. R/R.~ Love, Sam. **

She didn't know how she could have missed it.

He had started telling double the jokes he normally did (Which made him quadruply as annoying).

He had stopped playing pranks on her, and had somehow managed to reduce his practical jokes to only Cyborg, Starfire, and if he was feeling particularly daring or rebellious or even cocky, Robin.

He had tried her tea once, at breakfast. But the poor changeling had completely forgotten to put in sugar, so instead he dumped the rest of the cup out and declared that milk and sugary cereals would never, _ever _fail him in life.

He had started sleeping earlier to wake up earlier, simply to spend more time with her since she was the biggest morning person ever. Mostly, she only meditated in front of the huge windows facing the bay, and he watched her from the couch until she noticed and snapped at him to "find something better to stare mindlessly at." That was usually when the blush flooded his cheeks and he turned on the T.V.

He had turned into the beast on more than one unnecessary occasion. But it had all stopped when she dropped by his room one night and asked if his problem was coming back, but reassured him that no matter what he "beast" was exactly, she was incredibly honored that it protected her when she most needed it.

Once, for the first time, she found him reading a book. She had taken it gently from his hands and flipped it the right side up before handing it back to him with a small smirk. It was also the last time she saw him reading.

He had come to her in the middle of the night, and for some reason, she had let him in and allowed him to sleep in her bed as a cat. All because of a nightmare that involved a blonde geomancer that nobody dared to mention, but who managed to anger her to the maximum without even being present.

When she had woken up to find him back in human form, he had also been awake. He had stayed. and that was when she had realized.

She loved him.

He didn't know how he could have missed it.

She didn't smack the back on his head as often. She had simply decided to give him piercing looks most of the time.

She stopped throwing him out of the window (claiming she couldn't use the view to meditate if the whole thing was being patched up).

She once went to the bookstore and came back with the first 3 issues of a comic book, placing them unceremoniously on his desk when she thought no one would see. But he had caught a glimpse of her cloak turning the corner to her room a little faster than usual. (He had also checked the security footage.)

She revealed a little bit more of herself to him each day. Most memorably, she laughed once at a comment he had made to Cyborg about Robin and Starfire, and he had been so shocked his jaw dropped. From then on, he had known it was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

She tried to make him a cupcake once for his birthday, and he found her in the kitchen covered, just like everything else, in a thin layer of flour. A few seconds after that, the oven exploded and she had grudgingly pulled a store-bought cake from the fridge that she had sheepishly admitted was, "just in case she almost burned down the tower again."

She stopped giving him glares whenever they made eye contact. Instead, she gave him looks, and once he got good enough at reading these looks, he'd get the tiniest smile as a reward.

And when instead of kicking him out of her bed that morning, she had simply placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes once more, he realized.

He loved her.


End file.
